


Love, Want, Need

by antiteb



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiteb/pseuds/antiteb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc and his life after Kay left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Want, Need

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for the Fic or Die challenge. I agreed to write something and oops suddenly it's the weekend and I don't know what to write. Thankfully I found aldiara's prompt. Probably not exactly what you wanted but I tried. :D.  
> All the love for geekchick1013 for the super fast beta-job.

I still love you

Marc often thinks back to their time together. How he never told Kay what he really felt. He thought it was enough to show him when they were alone.  
He thinks back to their time in Kay’s flat, when they stood together and looked over the city. Kay smoking a cigarette and Marc feeling free…even if it was just for a minute. Kay was by his side, Marc’s problems with Bettina were down there with the people on the streets, small and insignificant. Marc often thinks back to that time and wishes he had said something. 

I still want you

Sometimes Marc goes clubbing. He dances to the hard and fast music. Then he sees someone with blue eyes and blond hair and takes him to the restroom. He closes his eyes, feels their touches all over his body. Their breath on his skin. He doesn’t touch back. He tried it once but it’s easier to imagine that there’s a different person if he doesn’t feel their skin with his hands. Too hot, too cold, too sweaty, too soft, too hairy. All he wants in that moment is to pretend. 

I still need you

Marc goes jogging alone. Most of the time it’s fine. The next test is no problem. His coworkers are friendly enough. Everything is back to normal. Kind of.  
But sometimes he goes running and nothing is fine. He can’t breath and everything hurts. Marc wishes he could turn around and Kay would be there, making a stupid joke, telling him he’s a pussy so Marc can laugh and keep running.  
Kay isn’t with him. He’s somewhere else, maybe with someone else. And Marc is alone in the forest, trying to catch his breath with no one to help him. 

After All.


End file.
